The Silver Year
by SonOfAthena99
Summary: Second part of the Silver Series Trilogy. Sequel to "The Battle of Manhattan". Continue the story with James Silver as he retells the story of the Second Giant War and the Greco-Roman War. I do not own PJO or HoO. My stories divert from the canon timeline set by GoA and/or ToA, going their own way after the events of BoO. Rated M for Swearing and Violence (and minor gore).


The Second Titan War had just ended. Casualties ran high, though not as high as one might expect, considering some forty demigods and about twenty Hunters defended an entire city against Kronos and his conglomerated armies of monsters and demigods. But they were emotional casualties, as you'd expect from a group of teens.

I stayed behind after the campfire and shroud burning, my arm in a sling. It was broken during the conflict, and I wanted to pay some last respects. I knew a couple of the victims, and some of the victims' friends, so I thought it'd be nice of me to stay behind, and offer closure to those mourning.

It was late, and I just had a real rough three days, and very minimal sleep, so you can excuse me for nodding off while I sat up in the bleachers, watching as people cried over mounds and hugged their friends. The last thing I'd expected was to be claimed. The next day, I'd find that Percy Jackson, the de facto leader of the defending side and appointed Hero of Olympus, made a deal with the Olympians; he turned down their offer of immortality for their promise to pay attention to their kids, which meant quicker claiming, and letting minor gods/goddesses get a cabin of their own. But I digress.

I was nodding off, without realizing it. My chin tapped my chest, my eyes closed, when someone shook me awake. I didn't recognize the kid, and when I was about to ask what gives, he pointed above my head. I looked up, and saw a floating, rotating, black circle, with a silver drama masque in the center. Along the bottom rim of the circle, the word "Momus" was written in Greek. The God of Writers, Poets, Comedy, Satire, and Criticism had just claimed me as his son. Not that I knew who it was at the time.

Over the next couple days, kids were getting claimed left and right. A good portion of the unclaimed were Hecate and Iris, with some others I didn't recognize. Plans were made for the erecting of the new cabins, but I didn't get to help plan mine. Apparently, my cabin would already have a leader: Elijah Dickens, a former Hermes cabin-mate with whom I fought side-by-side during the Second Titan War. He had a couple more years than me under his belt - or should I say couple more beads under his neck - and was already claimed.

I was excited to have my own cabin, and a sibling, already, to boot. Eli, however, was less so. My impression during the battle probably wasn't the best, and I can't blame him. I complained a lot about the armour, and I get very sarcastic and irritable under stress, more so when defending an entire city.

He assumed the right to design the cabin, along with Annabeth Chase, who was going to be overseeing the new cabins, along with the re-building of Olympus, virtually single-handedly. She was just going to draw up the plans and order workers around, but it couldn't've been easy, especially with the gods' project, and adding a whole ton of new cabins.

In the end, our cabin was pretty damn cool. It was just a humble, deep brown box, from the outside, but inside was a whole other story. The building was enchanted so it was bigger on the inside, and bigger it was. There were two whole floors, which you would not guess looking at it.

The ground floor was huge. Well, subjectively. Coming from Hermes, it was practically a mansion. It had enough space for a sort of sitting area, before the beds start, in a mostly walled of section in the back, and the bathrooms were further back. The sitting area was just a bunch of bookshelves and illegally comfortable couches, but it was perfect. The bunks in the back had cubbies they fit into, but didn't offer much privacy. They were walled off, but everything was open for easy access. Imagine a two bed hotel room, with a thin wall between them. Sounds pretty private, but the ends were completely open, so the bunk opposite could see right into your cubby, and there was two people per cubby. The cubbies were big enough that a person could comfortably stand and get ready on each side of the bed. Well, maybe not comfortably, but they could do it. It would take some getting used to. For some reason, Elijah stacked the place with eight bunks on each side, totaling sixteen beds, but I guess it's better safe than sorry. The bathrooms were nothing special. Just a couple stalls and showers, and some sinks and mirrors.

The second floor was very... odd. As Momus is one of the artsy gods, the second floor was dedicated to various art styles. There were two rooms made entirely of windows, granting astonishing views of the camp grounds, and the lake, respectively, and each room had a desk on it. Between the two rooms and the outer wall, was a room that had multiple desks, presumably for writing, or resting tired feet. And all the desks had really comfy spiny chairs, made of dark cushion. I really didn't care, as long as they were comfy. Between the stairs and all the rooms, there was just open area, but that could be changed (so long as you did the work and paid for materials) (unless you could call in favours).

Elijah must have seriously expected Momus to be as 'busy' as Hermes, 'cause there was all kinds of supplies and space. But, again, I suppose it's better to be prepared.

James Silver put his pen down, rolling his neck and closing his notebook. He typically spent his afternoons like this - he'd finish his training, then he'd take a shower, before heading for the cafe for some coffee, and waiting until dinner by writing... whatever he wanted in his notebook. And the dinner horn had just sounded.

* * *

 _Long time, no see, guys. Hope you enjoyed this "sneak peek," and that little twisty ending. I thought it was genius when I thought of it.  
_ _I wanted to wait until I was done writing to start posting, but I got impatient and bored.  
_ _Cool "addition" I've decided to add for this story: Comment/Review questions for the characters, and, depending on how many I get, a certain number will be chosen and answered before the chapter, by the characters.  
So, yeah. Good to be back. Hope you guys enjoy!  
~The One and Only,  
SoA_


End file.
